


Midnight Breeze

by Litkatkim



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genma Shiranui - Freeform, Love Story, Midnight Breeze, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litkatkim/pseuds/Litkatkim
Summary: Shy, beautiful Ali moves into the Hidden Leaf Village for the summer where, did I mentioned, oh yeah, everyone is a killer. Does she back out last minute knowing her experience with these killers? Can she put her fears side once she learns that one of her Grandma's best friend happens to be a killer of the village. Genma Shiranui. Can the two prove to Ali's Grandma that their just friends or will they be caught in a Midnight Breeze?





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!!

This is my first work on this website. After the first like or comment I'll update every Monday. Hope you all Enjoy!!

Litkat


	2. Prologue

My sweet Ali,  
It’s been about two years since I’ve last seen you. I hope all is well with you. Did you find yourself a boyfriend yet? I know a lot of single men here in the village… well anyway the reason I’m writing you is because I know you don’t have any classes for the next month or two and I’d really like for you to come visit and help me run my flower shop here in the village. It’s that time of year I get a lot of orders and you know my age is starting to show a little. It’d be nice to have a little bonding time with as well. Hope to hear from you soon.  
Hugs and Kiss ~ Grandma Marcy


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning To A New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note~  
> I'm not sure how to fix the chapter numbers but this is the first chapter!
> 
> Litkat

It was a crisp spring morning, not too hot not too cold. The sun shining brightly showing the true beauty of the trees and flowers. It’s been a few weeks since I’ve received the letter from Grandma. So here I am, on my way to help her run her flower shop. I took out my IPod and put on Last One Standing by Simple Plan. Once I saw view of the entrance gates I shoved my iPod away in my ocean blue ripped jean pocket.

When I reached the gate I was greeted by two muscular intimidating men. “Hi how can we help you?” The first man which had spiky blackish blue hair and a bandage strip across his nose asked. “Oh! I’m here visiting my Grandma for the next few months.” I answered. “And who is your grandma?” The same man asked. “Marcy.” I told them. “Your Gma Marcy’s granddaughter?” The other man with brown hair that covers his right eye asked kind of excited. “Yes, yes I am. Do you know her?” I asked. “Do we know her? She’s like one of our and a few other shinobi’s best friend. She talks a lot about you.” Shinobi? Ah yes now I remember my Grandma telling me a shinobi is another way to reference a ninja now I understand what the man with the brown hair was informing me. All I did was nod but inside I could only imagine the things she said. “Well since we’ll be seeing you more often we should introduce ourselves. I’m Kotetsu.” The one with bandage said. “And I’m Izumo. And don’t hesitate to come to us if you need anything.” The one with the brown hair stated with a friendly smile. I thanked them and asked them for directions to the Hokage since they said she wanted to meet me, and then we said our goodbyes and finally I was off.

It’s been about an hour since I’ve left Kotetsu and Izumo and I’m just now reaching the Hokage building. I explained to the lady at the front who looked somewhat bored, why I was here. She told me through the doors make a left then a right down the hall. I put my headphones back on and went through the doors that held a maze of halls and doors behind it. If I wasn’t lost earlier I’m defiantly lost now.”  



End file.
